S.O.S!
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: What happen when Kasumi-chan (Misty) and Satoshi-kun (Ash) get stuck on a deserted island, together?


Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply, but I will restate. I do not own Pocket Monsters, or associated characters. Now, on with the story!

**S.O.S!**

Chapter One: An Island in a Storm

**_Splash!_**

"_Satoshi-kun_!" Kasumi scolded Satoshi. He had just sprayed some crystal clear water on her, purposely, while he was swimming in the lake. Kasumi wore a red two piece bathing suit, and Satoshi wore his black trunks. 

Satoshi pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Nyah, nyah!" he called teasingly. 

Kasumi let out a groan of frustration, as she got off of the lawn chair she had been seated on. She jumped into the lake, after Satoshi. 

Satoshi's eyes widened, as he tried to scramble away. Kasumi caught his leg. "Not so fast, Satoshi!" she said, pulling him closer to her by the leg, and tickling him. 

"Ah!" Satoshi squirmed. "Stop it, stop!" he pleaded as he let out giggles and chuckles here and there. 

"Hey guys," Takeshi approached them with a two ice cream cones. "I got your ice cream!" 

Kasumi and Satoshi stopped dead in their tracks, and exchanged glances before running to shore. 

"Thanks Takeshi-kun!" Kasumi said sweetly, taking her strawberry ice cream out of his hand. 

"Yeah, thanks!" Satoshi grabbed his chocolate ice cream and dug his face into it. Kasumi took a seat on her lawn chair, and picked up Togepi. 

"Want some?" she asked, lowering the ice cream cone so Togepi could take a lick. 

"Plreei!" Togepi chirped in satisfaction. Kasumi giggled. 

"Pikachuu!" Satoshi called, taking a seat on the lawn chair next to Kasumi. Pikachuu was in an apple tree, enjoying some apples, when its ears twitched at its name. It dropped the apple, and ran to Satoshi's aid. 

Satoshi chuckled. "Here, Pikachuu," he said warmly, handing the cone to Pikachuu so it could take a lick. 

"Cha!" Pikachuu said, with twinkling eyes. Satoshi grinned. "Yeah, chocolates the best!" he agreed. 

"So," Takeshi took a seat beside Satoshi. "What do we have planned on the schedule, today?" 

"Well," Satoshi started, taking a lick of his cone. "We were thinking of just relaxing the rest of the day, until," he took another lick, "tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll start training again, for the Whirlpool Cup again!" he finished, excitedly. 

"Okay," Takeshi smiled. 

Kasumi placed Togepi down gently, and handed her ice cream to it. 

"Toge!" Togepi's eyes sparkled, as it licked the ice cream again. Kasumi giggled, before going back into the water. 

She did some laps back and forth, before she felt a tug at her ponytail. She winced. 

"Ha!" Satoshi laughed, releasing his grip on her ponytail. He was treading water, beside her. "Hey, Kasumi-chan! Last one to that island," he pointed towards a far-off island, "is a rotten egg!" 

Before Kasumi could open her mouth to even talk, he had started swimming towards it. 

"Satoshi-kun!" she whined, swimming after him. 

After a while of swimming, Kasumi stopped. Satoshi was a little bit behind her. 

Kasumi looked around. All she could see was miles and miles of water; north, west, south and east. 

"Looks like I'm gonna win," Satoshi said, mostly to himself, as he slowly passed Kasumi, who was treading water lightly. 

She pulled on his ear. He winced. 

"Kasumi!" he whined. 

"Satoshi, where are we?" she asked curiously, letting go of his ear. 

Satoshi looked around. "Uh..." he managed to say, scanning his surroundings and rubbing his ear tenderly. 

"SATOSHI! You don't mean to say..." 

Satoshi hung his head, and nodded slowly. 

"**_SATOSHI_**!" Kasumi repeated angrily, starting to panic. "We...we're not lost..." she tried to convince herself. 

A crack of lightning caught the two trainer's attention. 

"Lightning..." Kasumi observed, as thunder began to roar. Rain started to heavily pour on the two. 

"Oh great," Satoshi mumbled sarcastically. 

"Hey, if this weren't for your _brilliant_ idea of racing to the island, we wouldn't be stuck here!" Kasumi fumed; her words dripping in sarcasm and anger. 

"Well maybe if we keep swimming, we can find somewhere to stay," Satoshi suggested, looking hopefully at Kasumi. 

In most cases, to keep swimming would be the stupid choice, but in the position they were in, they had to keep swimming. 

"Well...okay," Kasumi said hesitantly. 

After about 10 minutes of swimming, a small island came into view. 

"Hey look-" Satoshi started. 

"-its an island! Finally!" Kasumi finished. 

They exchanged happy glances. 

After about 5 minutes, they reached the island. 

"Finally," Kasumi said, almost out of breath, as she lay down on the soft sand padded ground. 

A crack of lightning reminded Satoshi and Kasumi of the storm. 

"Well, we better prepare a shelter," Kasumi advised. 

"Right!" Satoshi said, with a determined look.   


** 

Konnichi wa (Hello)! Yeah, I know it wasn't that long...it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, either...I just wanna see if you guys like it good enough for me to write another chapter. 

Oh, and ... 

Satoshi - Ash   
Kasumi - Misty   
Takeshi - Brock   
Pikachuu - Pikachu   
Togepi - Togepi

So please R+R (read and review), and tell me whatcha think! Thanks! 

Ja ne (see you later), 

Satokasu Suki (Ashmisty Love)   



End file.
